kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones is another installment of the Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars series by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. The events of the story take place shortly after Kids World's Adventures of Ghostbusters. It appeared on YouTube. Plot The Galactic Republic is in turmoil following the invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation ten years earlier. Anakin Skywalker is now an apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi, the former Jedi Knight. Count Dooku has organized a Separatist movement against the Republic, and the Galactic Senate is debating a plan to create an army for the Republic to assist the Jedi against the Separatist threat. Senator Padmé Amidala, the former queen of Naboo, returns to Coruscant to vote. Upon her arrival, she escapes an assassination attempt, and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine assigns Obi-Wan and Anakin to protect her. Obi-Wan and Anakin subdue the assassin, Zam Wessell, during another assassination attempt. However, before she can give them any information, the assassin is killed by her employer with a poisonous dart. Obi-Wan learns that the dart was manufactured on the remote ocean planet of Kamino, and is assigned to investigate, while Anakin is assigned to escort Padmé back to her home planet of Naboo, where he and Padmé fall in love. In investigating Kamino, Obi-Wan discovers that it has been removed from the navigation maps of the Jedi archives. Yoda reveals that such a thing could only have been done by a Jedi, suggesting that a conspiracy is afoot.Obi-Wan heads to Kamino, where he discovers that an army of clone troopers is being secretly produced for the Republic, using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett as their genetic template. Realizing that Jango is the assassin's employer, Obi-Wan tracks Jango and his son Boba to Geonosis, a rocky planet where a new droid army is being created. Meanwhile, on Naboo, Anakin becomes troubled by premonitions of his mother Shmi in pain. Against Obi-Wan's order, Anakin and Padmé travel to Tatooine. After meeting his new stepfather Cliegg Lars, as well as his stepbrother Owen, Anakin learns that Shmi was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders some weeks earlier. Anakin arrives at the tribe's campsite to rescue Shmi, only to discover too late that his mother was tortured to death. After Anakin kills everyone at the campsite, he returns with Shmi's body and reveals his crime to Padmé, who comforts him.Having discovered Dooku's authorization of the assassination attempt on Padmé and that the Separatists are developing a new battle droid army, Obi-Wan relays this information via hologram to Anakin, who transmits it to the Jedi Council. However, Obi-Wan is captured by Dooku mid-transmission. Dooku unsuccessfully attempts to make an ally of Obi-Wan, and reveals to him that the Republic is being secretly controlled by a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. While Anakin and Padmé head to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, Palpatine is granted emergency powers to organize the clone army and send them into battle. Shortly after arriving on Geonosis, Anakin and Padmé are captured by Jango and ordered to be publicly executed along with Obi-Wan. Anakin and Padmé profess their love before being led into a large gladiatorial arena where they and Obi-Wan are pitted against gigantic beasts. However, Mace Windu and a team of Jedi appear and lead a strong defense against the beasts and the Separatists. During the almighty battle that follows, Windu kills Jango Fett but then the Jedi find themselves outnumbered by the Separatists' droid army. As Dooku demands their surrender, Yoda arrives with reinforcements- the clone army.As a battle erupts between the Republic's clone army and the Separatists' droid forces, Obi-Wan and Anakin follow Dooku to try and prevent his escape. In a lightsaber duel, Dooku defeats them both, injuring Obi-Wan and severing Anakin's right arm, but then Yoda arrives in time to save them and challenges the Count himself. Unable to defeat Yoda, Dooku flees in his ship to Coruscant, taking the blueprints for a superweapon with him. He is met by Sidious, who states that everything is going as planned now that the galaxy is at war. As the Jedi gravely acknowledge the start of the Clone Wars, Palpatine supervises the launching of several battalions of clone troopers. Meanwhile, Anakin – now fitted with a robotic artificial arm – and Padmé secretly marry on Naboo, with C-3PO and R2-D2 as witnesses. Additional Characters *Ryan Mitchell *Pooh *Bobby Brady *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Good Fairy *Mewtwo *Ash Ketchum *Misty Waterflower *Brock *Pikachu *Togepi *Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) *Slimer *Stay Puft *Plus Many More! Plot Extensions/Modifications *The Galactic Council from Lilo and Stitch teamed up with the Galactic Republic in order to bring peace to other galaxies. Since Pooh and friends have saved the world a countless number of times, the Galactic Council and the Senate agreed to have them sent with as well. *It is assumed Giovanni is working with the Sith since Team Rocket is on Sidious' side. Giovanni also requested capture of Pooh and friends besides the normal Pikachu he is after. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Kids World/George Lucas films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:DeviantART Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films